A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Story
by SadieMarie
Summary: Set to "T'was the Night Before Christmas". Sora is trying to tell Riku that Santa is real, until he gets interrupted. No pairings.


**A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Story**

T'was the night before Christmas

When all through the islands,

Sora, Riku, and Kairi

Could not shut their eyelids.

---

"But I swear that he's real!"

Sora shouted with glee.

To which Riku replied,

"Psh, oh Sora, please!"

---

"But he's real and I've seen him!"

Sora exclaimed.

"Riku, please!" Kairi said,

"Give him a chance to explain!"

---

"I've been to all worlds; I'm the keyblade master!"

Sora said as he sat,

Riku rolled his eyes,

"There's no arguing that…"

---

Riku sighed

He, too, taking a seat

"Okay wise guy, let's hear it —

I'm sure we're all in for a treat."

---

But before Sora began

Kairi spoke up,

"Sora, you'd better not be lying,"

To which Riku cracked up.

---

Sora glared for a moment

Before regaining composure

Then drew a quick breath

To start his story over.

---

"It all started in Christmas town,"

Sora told with emotion

But was not able to finish

Due to a commotion.

---

"What was that!?"

Kairi cried,

Riku pointed to the window,

"I think it came from outside!"

---

The trio darted with speed

Bursting through the front door,

Not quite sure what they were seeing

Down by the shore.

---

"You told me you beat them!"

Kairi yelled as a gust of wind blew.

Riku looked over to Sora,

"Uhh, I thought we did, too!"

---

For down by the shore,

Up high in the sky,

Were Organization XIII,

Somehow able to fly.

---

It was true,

All thirteen were there.

Xemnas, their leader

Shouted their names out with care.

---

"On Roxas! On Luxord!

Now Xibar and Vexen!

Zexion, Saїx!

Lexaeus, Axel, and Xaldin!"

---

"Lastly Marluxia, and of course Larxene!

Oh Demyx, too!

And hurry my friends,

It's a quarter 'till two!"

---

"Alright!" Sora shouted,

His keyblade at hand.

"Sora, wait!" Riku stopped him,

"There's something up, man!"

---

Sora looked back up towards the sky,

To see Riku was right.

"What are they doing?"

Kairi asked out of curiosity rather than fright.

---

Kairi asked the right question

As it was a really strange sight,

To see all thirteen members

Landing on rooftops in the middle of the night.

---

"Xemnas, what are you doing!?"

Riku ran out into the night.

Sora ran after him,

Holding Kairi's wrist tight.

---

"Riku, wait up!"

Sora called as they ran across town.

Kairi let out a small yelp,

"Stop going so fast; I'll fall down!"

---

Sora slowed his pace to a jog,

Which gave him a chance to see

Axel on the nearest rooftop —

He was jumping into the chimney!

---

Sora and Kairi sprinted towards the window

They dropped to their knees

And peeked over the ledge

And gasped at what they could see.

---

Axel was standing in front of the tree,

With lights twinkling brightly,

He set down a few gifts

Onto which bows he tied tightly.

---

Sora then spotted Riku

As Axel flew up the fireplace,

"Riku, they're —"

"I know." Riku replied with a smirk on his face.

---

The three then looked up at Xemnas,

Who floated over head,

The amber eyed man gazed at the trio,

Opened a dark portal and said,

---

"Come now my friends!

There's no time to waste.

There are other worlds to be visited,

So please, let's make haste!"

---

Slowly, but surely,

All thirteen returned.

They flew through the portal,

Not one looked concerned.

---

"Well," Sora blinked,

"That was certainly odd,"

"You got that right,"

Riku said with a nod.

---

"Hey, let's go home!"

Kairi said, not wanting to linger.

"Wait just one minute!"

Riku held up a finger.

---

Sora looked up at his friend,

Whose face was all smirks,

"If Santa _really_ exists,

Why'd he give his job to _those_ jerks?"

---

Kairi giggled so loudly

That Riku told her to shush.

Sora; unable to speak,

Could do nothing but blush.

---

"But Riku, I —"

"Nuh-uh; No Sora, no but's!

Kairi and I are going home,

You can stay here or join us!"

---

Sora stood for a moment,

Then chased after the two,

"Hey wait up!

I've still got my story to tell you!"

---

One thing you should know,

Is the moral to this story,

And it's not one of humility,

Honor, nor glory.

---

It's one about judgments,

And pre-conceived notions

About those we believe

To have no emotions.

--

Though Nobodies are known

To not have their hearts,

They still have their memories;

That's where emotions start.

---

Though they have no hearts,

The Organization knew one thing;

The spirit of Christmas

Wasn't just about gift giving.

---

The spirit of Christmas

Was about everyone caring,

Coming together,

And all people sharing.

---

And even if it meant

That for just one night,

The Organization

Had to give up their fight.

---

They'd get together

And spread Christmas cheer

To all the worlds,

Both far _and_ near.

---

Though the next day

They'd go back to their plan

To obtain Kingdom Hearts

And gain the upper hand.

---

Maybe Sora, Riku, and Kairi

Would learn from that night

That the worlds _could_ be a peace,

And give up the fight.

* * *

**-insert lol's here-**

**XD**

**I came up with the idea for this on a whim, and I couldn't be happier with the result.**

**8)**

**I can't stop thinking in this rhyme scheme! Ugh! D:**

**Merry Christmas! 8D**


End file.
